


Trener osobisty

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [81]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gyms, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Po władza Pepper sięga wszędzie
Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> wiem, że moja asystentka powiedziała, że mam problemy z sercem, ale tak naprawdę mam tam po prostu reaktor łukowy i nie planuję korzystać z tej bieżni, więc nie patrz nawet tak na mnie
> 
> 08.08.2016 - 20:00

           Tony wiedział, że zazwyczaj gdy zbliża się do niego umięśniony czarnoskóry mężczyzna, to nie wróży to nic dobrego. Zwykle wtedy obrywał, a jego asystentka musiała go ratować. Cóż, jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że dziś jeszcze nikogo nie wkurzył, może nie będzie tak źle.  
– Dzień dobry, można wiedzieć co pan tu robi, panie Stark? – Mężczyzna od razu naskoczył na niego, a biorąc pod uwagę jego budowę ciała, Tony był lekko przytłoczony.  
– Nie można wejść już sobie do siłowni i popatrzeć. W końcu jest tu tule ciekawych obiektów – rzucił sugestywnie, co jednak nie przekonało jego rozmówcy. – Może chciałbym poćwiczyć? Chyba nie jest to karalne, co?  
          Tony chciał podejść do stojących najbliżej rowerków, jednak powstrzymała go silna ręka na jego ramieniu. Przez moment jeszcze zastanawiał się, czy na pewno nie zrobił kiedyś w tej siłowni awantury, ale niczego sobie nie przypominał. Na pewno miał do niej wstęp.  
– Należy mieć członkostwo oraz powinien pan się przebrać, jeśli chce pan ćwiczyć.  
– Członkostwo mam, możesz zapytać się tej przeuroczej recepcjonistki na dole. Co do stroju – spojrzał sceptycznie na swój garnitur – zmienię go jak już poćwiczę. I tak nie wracam dziś do biura.  
– Ale... – Mężczyzna znów próbował go zatrzymać jednak to Tony mu przerwał.  
– Co znowu się stało? Łamię jakieś niepisane zasady? W ogóle jak ty masz na imię? – spytał ciekawie.  
– T'Challa. I nie, jednak pana asystentka mówiła, że ma pan problemy z sercem i nie powinien pan ćwiczyć. Szczerze, podobno ma pan całkowity zakaz wykonywania jakichkolwiek ćwiczeń do czasu aż lekarz na to nie pozwoli – wyznał w końcu.  
          Stark spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym zaśmiał się w głos, zwracając na siebie uwagę kilku ćwiczących osób. Delikatnie zepchnął z siebie dłoń mężczyzny i z zadziornym uśmiechem rzucił:  
– Nie sądziłem, że jej groźba wejdzie w życie. Musiała zadzwonić do wszystkich siłowni w mieście – zaśmiał się. – Okej, nic już nie będę robił. Ani rowerek, ani bieżnia, czy co tam jeszcze macie. Choć musisz wiedzieć, że jestem zdrowy. To, że mam reaktor łukowy w piersi, jeszcze nic nie znaczy.  
          T'Challa wpatrywał się w niego jakby ten mówił o fizyce kwantowej, co rozbawiło go jeszcze bardziej. Najwyraźniej jeszcze nie wszyscy w tym mieście słyszeli tą historię.  
– Jak jesteś ciekawy to zapraszam na kawę. W końcu nie mogę poćwiczyć, a jak wspominałem, do pracy też nie wracam. To kiedy kończysz?  
          Stark był dziwnie pewien siebie, ale w końcu kto by mu się oparł. W końcu aż żal nie skorzystać z okazji by zaprosić kogoś takiego na kawę, zwłaszcza, że nie był nasłanym na niego zbirem. Co było dość miłą odmianą. Bo te ramiona... Z chęcią zbadałby je bliżej, jednak to zostawiał sobie na wieczór.   
– Wiesz, możemy omówić jaki trening powinienem mieć. Przydałby mi się _trener osobisty_. – Tony puścił do niego dość sugestywnie oczko.  
          T'Challa pokiwał jednie głową zgadzając się. Najwyraźniej nadal tkwił w szoku, co nie było znowu takie dziwne. Jego osoba umiała przytłaczać i dobrze, w ten sposób mógł więcej dla siebie ugrać. W końcu musiał mieć nadal ten swój zwierzęcy urok!


End file.
